


Gal Pals Gone Wrong

by Maxthepsychogeek



Series: 40's gays [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 40's au, Darcy Lewis & Wanda Maximoff friendship, Eventual Smut, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Don't Even Know, Lingerie, Multi, gay shit tbh, this is my first fic plz be merciful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxthepsychogeek/pseuds/Maxthepsychogeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 1940's and despite the fact that Wanda Maximoff is a lesbian, she's very comfortable being married to Steve Rogers. While it's not her idea of perfection, it keeps her safe; besides, she's never been with a woman. No woman could ever be worth the risk - at least that was what she thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gal Pals Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, but here, have this.

Wanda Maximoff had always admired girls. Between their hair, their thighs, the way they smelled... She swore that every woman was a gem, meant to be kissed and loved beyond their wildest dreams.

However, living in 1940’s, that wasn’t exactly an opinion she was allowed to have.

Instead of living out her life with a beautiful, redheaded woman, the way she always dreamed, she was married to a short, skinny man named Steve Rogers.

She loved Steve, that had never not been true. Out of all the men in the world, she had chosen to marry him because he was one of the closest male friends she had ever had. They read the same books, enjoyed the same music, and she felt comfortable telling him everything (well, almost everything...).

Deep down though, her love for her husband was completely platonic.

But, to switch back to the other hand, it was better to be safe, married to a man that she could live with, as opposed to living her life the way she wanted while her personal safety was being constantly threatened.

It was the lesser of two evils, really.

“Steve?” She called upstairs, smoothing out her dress in the mirror beside their front door. “Steve, are you ready?” She pushed a jaw length brown curl behind her ear, checking her bright red lipstick as she did so.

Her husband made his way down the stairs quickly, buttoning his suit jacket as he bounced. “Right here.” He told her, taking the place beside her to stare into the mirror with her. “You look lovely.” He smiled at her in the mirror, taking time to notice his wife’s beautiful dress- white and decorated with leaves, connected together by hints of golden thread.

“Why thank you.” Wanda noted, striking a pose and grinning. “I made it myself.” She beamed.

Steve grinned. “Of course you did, doll.” He wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her so that she was standing in front of him, the two of them looking into the mirror together with Steve’s chin resting on top of his wife’s head. “I recognize your handy work.” He told her, moving some of her bangs from her eyes. “That and you’re the only bird I know who would ever use thread that matches those ridiculous shoes.” He told her, kissing the side of her head before he stepped away.

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Wow, thank you, darling.” She noted sarcastically, staring down at her open toed, olive wedges. Oh, what did Steve know? These were lovely. Tons of other women wore them.

“Whenever you’re ready, peacock.” Wanda’s husband noted a little less than patiently from beside the front door, causing her to snap out of her thoughts about her shoes.

Instead she decided that she decided to just go with it and walked to the door, taking her husband’s hand, smiling.

He wasn’t her dream, not by a long shot, but damn it if he wasn’t the next best thing.

“How was work today?” She asked as the two started to walk up the block towards the main part of the city. It was a bit long of a walk, but date night always meant a cab home, so they only had to take the trip once. Besides, Wanda always valued this time together. Something about the soft glow of the streetlights reflecting off of Steve’s face made it so easy to feel like they could just keep walking, talking about everything and nothing.

Steve frowned. “Work was...alright. I feel like I’ve been running out of ideas for the past couple of weeks, but it’s nothing to really worry about. We’re still getting money from my last commission, and something’s bound to come to me soon.” He paused. “What about you? What has my girl been up to today?” 

Wanda rolled her eyes. “The same thing I’ve been up to for the past four months, Steve. Selling shoes.” She pushed a hand through her hair, clearly annoyed.

“It’s not like I’m not thankful for my job, I am,” She told her husband. “I like making money. I like knowing that I’m working hard to support us just like you. But I feel like no matter what I do, nobody is going to take me seriously in the workforce because I’m a woman, even after all this time. Most of the women I sell to don’t even take me seriously, Steve! Do you know what it’s like to not be taken seriously at your own craft, Steve?”

The blond laughed, wrapping an arm around his wife affectionately. “Doll. I’m an artist, and not a very good one at that. I don’t think I even have a chance to be taken seriously.” 

Wanda grumbled. “Sexism and choice in profession aren’t similar circumstances.” She mumbled under her breath, leaning against her husband despite the miffed tone of her comment.

“I know, sweetheart, I know...” Steve replied, rubbing his thumb across Wanda’s cheek. “But that’s just the way the world is right now... It will change, don’t worry. Those big boss men will, pardon my French, get their heads outta their asses and realize that you and every other dame are just as valuable as us men, but for now we just have to hang on...”

A sigh drew from Wanda’s lips. “I guess...” She mumbled.

The couple avoided sexism for the rest of the walk, the same way they avoided racism, classism, and any other societal issue. Instead, the two kept the conversation light, spending a lot of time talking about Steve’s art. 

Wanda had always loved Steve’s painting. When they first, she told him that she felt it showed his unique take on the world. His use of color and light was unlike that of any artist Wanda had ever seen, and when he was only painting for himself, she thought the subjects he covered were fascinating.

They were still in a heated argument about whether or not the aesthetic of marigold was more pleasing than the aesthetic of a poppy when they arrived at the restaurant where they were meant to have dinner.

“Geez...” Steve muttered as he and Wanda walked. “Have you ever seen such a long line?” He asked as the two took their place behind another couple.

The redheaded woman in front of them turned. “I was just saying the same thing to my husband!” She remarked to Steve.

At least, that was what Wanda thought she had said.

Honestly, time had slowed the moment she laid eyes on her. She was beautiful... It wasn’t just her exotic hair, it was everything about her. Everything about her just screamed “Absolutely perfect”. She had flawless, porcelain skin, long legs, and green eyes that held a hint of mischief.

Wanda forgave herself for being slow to process the woman’s words. She was just thankful that she wasn’t drooling all over herself.

She couldn’t. Nobody could know. She had to ignore herself.

“You know, it’s funny,” the woman spoke in a voice that Wanda would only describe as deep. “My husband and I have been coming here for years, but I don’t think I ever remember seeing a line, especially not one this long. What about you, James?” She asked, looking to the massive man that stood beside her.

James nodded, his gaze shifting to Wanda. “No... Nick’s has definitely never been the hottest joint in town.”

A man of few words. Interesting.

“To be truthful,” the woman spoke again “we were thinking about just skipping the line and just heading down the street to this real cute deli we know. Just thought I’d let you know if you two were too hungry to wait in line.”

Wanda looked to Steve for the first time since they had gotten in line, her dark eyebrow raised.

Eventually, Steve nodded. “That sounds wonderful, actually. Thank you for the suggestion.” He smiled at the dark haired man.

“Do you mind if we make it a double date?” The woman asked, biting her bottom lip. “We’re going to the same place anyway, no use in having all of us having our date nights ruined. At least this way we might get some friends out of it.” She smiled a bit.

Wanda answered without consulting Steve. “That sounds great.” She answered, stepping out of line and pulling her husband with her. “I’m Wanda, by the way. Wanda Rogers.” She held out her hand.

The woman smiled and took her hand, gripping it firmly as they shook hands. “Nice to meet you, Wanda Rogers.” She grinned. “I’m Natasha, Natasha Barnes.” She nudged her husband. “And this guy is my husband, James Barnes.” She had her both of her arms wrapped around one of his.

Oh god. Wanda had completely forgotten Steve. What was wrong with her?

The brunette giggled. “It’s so nice to meet both of you.” She took Steve’s hand. “This is my husband, Steve Rogers.”

“Good to meet both of you.” Steve piped up, smiling as the pair of pairs started down the street together.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end for now! I really hope you enjoyed (comments and kudos would be appreciated if you did)! Be on the lookout for the next chapter!


End file.
